


thinking about you

by sunflowersutra



Series: in between days [2]
Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, futuros bonitinhos, mentira é sim, ou não
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: I've been thinking about you, so how can you sleep?They don't know what I knowWhy should you care when I'm not there?Eamon/Conor | Sing Street (2016) | Alguns anos depois.





	thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



**Londres, 1994.**

 

**I've been thinking about you, so how can you sleep?**

**They don't know what I know**

**Why should you care when I'm not there?**

 

O rapaz encarava o radialista a sua frente, enquanto o homem tagarelava com seus ouvintes sobre uma banda nova que parecia estar ganhando o gosto do público, ainda que ele não sentisse que um álbum de lançamento chamado Pablo Honey iria atrair sua atenção em uma loja de discos. Porém, tinha escutado as músicas, havia gostado delas. A melodia hora caótica, hora melancólica, carregando letras densas de emoções. Tudo aquilo era um prato cheio para que Conor passasse horas com aquele disco em repetição, degustando letra e melodia com a devoção de quem iria fazer sua refeição preferida.

Se perguntava o que Brendan pensava sobre aqueles britânicos. Se ainda o conhecia bem, o irmão mais velho ainda assistia religiosamente o mesmo programa de clipes na televisão, tecendo suas opiniões sobre os artistas de lançamento, fazendo suas apostas se iriam ou não ter um sucesso grandioso ou acabariam esquecidos nos fundos de uma loja de disco com seu único hit de sucesso.

Ele sentia falta daquelas conversas. Sentia falta de ver o brilho nos olhos do irmão quando ele falava de música - fosse dos outros ou da sua própria. Na última vez que tinham conversado por telefone, um pouco mais de um ano atrás, Brendan havia dito que estava tocando em alguns pubs por Dublin - pubs esses que Raphina conseguia algum trabalho. O relacionamento dos dois estava dando certo. De alguma forma, faziam bem um para o outro e, passada toda aquela paixonite juvenil, ele só conseguia se sentir aliviado em saber que havia deixado os dois em boas mãos.

Pensar no que havia deixado para trás lhe trazia um tom amargo. Na época, abandonar tudo e todos com um sonho em mãos parecia a coisa certa. Cruzar o mar até a Inglaterra, correr atrás de uma oportunidade para a banda parecia o plano perfeito, digno da melhor introdução para um documentário sobre eles quando estivessem no topo das paradas, fazendo turnês internacionais e vivendo do que gostavam. Agora, passados todos aqueles anos, ele tinha certeza que o plano não tinha como dar certo. Raphina tinha sido a primeira a perceber e, colocando seu portfólio debaixo do braço, pegou o primeiro navio de volta para Dublin, alguns meses após terem pisado em solo inglês.

Ele, por sua vez, havia persistido. Haviam alguns empregos que podia arranjar, podia seguir batendo em portas de gravadoras, rádios… já estava ali, o que tinha a perder?

Acabou em uma loja de discos, vivendo de vender as músicas de outras pessoas. Não era o plano perfeito. Tocava por aí, ás vezes colocava as suas próprias canções no sistema de som da loja, na espera que um milagre acontecesse.

E aconteceu.


End file.
